characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marisa Kirisame
|-|Windows= |-|PC-98= Summary Marisa Kirisame (霧雨　魔理沙, Kirisame Marisa) is an ordinary human magician who specializes in light and heat magic and currently resides in the Forest of Magic. Her motto is: "It ain't magic if it ain't flashy. Danmaku's all about firepower,"and she has a compulsive mania for collecting things. She's considered to be the deuteragonist of the Touhou Project series along with the main protagonist, Reimu Hakurei. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to High 4-C, possibly 3-A to Low 2-C Name: 'Marisa Kirisame '''Origin: 'Touhou Project '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''At least in her Mid-teens '''Classification: '''A Being made of Magic and Red Dream, An Ordinary Black Witch, Youkai Exterminator, The Strange Magician,The Human-Representative Magician, Horror! Magician of the School, High-Firepower and Star-Loving Magician, Magician Shivering in the Arctic Cold 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Barrier Creation, Magic, Light and Heat Manipulation, Can steal others' techniques, Resistance to Mind/Insanity Manipulation and Poisons (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by it and Lived in Forest of Magic which is full of poisonous mushroom spores), 4th Wall Awareness, Explosion Manipulation, Able to harm intangible beings, Able to use Ultramarine Elixir Orb (Possible Logic Manipulation, Precognition and Limited Time Manipulation), Barrier Creation, Morale Manipulation (In Touhou: GFW, Marisa can drastically lower Cirno's motivation with her beams of light), Invincibility and Stats Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation , Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Time Stop, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one), Healing, Intangibility '''Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Is stated to be able to split up two Large Planets in her spell card, Magic Space "Asteroid Belt"), to Large Star Level (The context of "hoshi" in the Japanese kanji is unclear whether it's referencing about Planets or Stars), possibly Macroverse Level (Defeated Kurumi who should be comparable to onis who can shatter paradise which is referred as heavens under the absence of spell card rule) to''' Spatium Level''' (Defeated Shinki.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '(Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Planetary to Large Stellar, possibly Macroversal to Spatium [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Large Planet Level to Large Star Level, possibly Macroverse Level to Spatium Level+ Stamina: Very High 'Range: '''A few thousand kilometers '''Standard Equipment: '''Her broomstick, the Mini-Hakkero, and a variety of potion including Ultramarine Orb Elixir, Occult Ball 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Is considered to be an exceptional destructive magician, somewhat comparable to most incident solvers. Has considerable knowledge about mushrooms due to tasting them oftenly and being a magician primarily. She somehow built a telescope on her house.) '''Weaknesses: '''Her sense is reduced to one-third when against coldness.Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Video Game Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans